DGrayMan: Request Line
by Rechiru22
Summary: You ever get sick of reading the same pairings, ever want your oc to be with your fav boy/girl in D.Gray-Man but your just not wanting to write about it. Then Come On in and request for your fav pairings and fav anime guys with D.Gray-man Cast! JOIN
1. Request Open

Rei: Howdy all welcome to the -man Request line!  
Now take it away Tyki and tell the lovely readers what a Request Line Is!!!

Tyki: *looks at sheets of paper* Okay a request line is described by Rei-sans bad handwriting as a place where you can request for any pairing, OC with anyone pairing and crack pairings such example of a crack pairing is Kanda x Komui.  
Now I did my job so gimme my cigarette!!!!

Rei: It's a smoke free zone so NOOO and I don't have bad writing just rushed writing all exam people know what that is right * T^T*

Tyki: Bye~*leaves to go for a cigarette and search for Allen*

Rei: Also rules to follow if requesting:  
1) You must give a pairing,OC or crack pairing, threesomes are allowed.  
2) Notice the status is T, this means SMUT cannot be in the fic but will be on a different fic if really really wanted.  
3) When I have completed your request and sent you a notice PLEASE review your fic! Or Reply Back! DO NOT LEAVE ME THINKING I DIDN'T DO IT!  
4) Requests might get delayed, for personal reasons but I will get them done!  
5) If giving an OC you must give a profile and describe your OC, because I can't work on nothing!  
6) Please enjoy this service!

Rei~ Thats alll Tyki~ Finally *still smoking* Rei: o.O NO SMOKING ALLOWED!!!! 


	2. Allen x 14th Memory Lane

**Rei: Yay first fic for Toony-Chan!**  
**Allen and 14th Your UP!!!**

**Allen: Really I'm up, suck that Kanda and Lavi! I'm the best Kanda: .....*death glare 2010***  
**Lavi: Not fair *In boxer***  
**14th:.................*strolls Allen's mind***

**_Allen x 14th: Memory Lane_**

Allen always loved to sleep, it was his world free from Akuma, Noah(most of the time) and most of free from General Cross' Torment Of Idiot Apprentice. Did you know he wrote a book about it, it's called Apprentices for Dummies, thats not going to go anywhere, now is it?

This time Allen was going to rest, after a LONG LONG mission which involved killing lots of Akuma and swearing at the Earl and a few blowing things up and some other stuff that shouldn't be listed.

_"Finally, sleeping time..Allen time"_  
Allen took his jacket off his body, his shirt that smelled of pure man sweat and his trousers, finally Allen could sleep in his boxers with no female intrusions or Lavi screaming about teenage stalkers.  
His eyes dimmed shut as he lied his body on the bed, his chest moving up and down to each motion breathe, each scar on it rose and each memory came with it, fights with Akuma, Tyki and everyone else too.

_"I wonder if the fourteenth ever had memories of fights and his past life"_  
Allen thought this as he started his journey to dream world, his eyes dimmed and the pale colours of the walls became to be nothing short of dark now.  
Everything was dark now, except for it...a bright white piano and a dark haired man at the piano wearing Allen's clothes..or a version of them.

Allen watched the man, play each key of the piano to a beautiful tune, a melody that made Allen want to come closer, made him want to sit beside the dark haired man and play along with him. Allen had to resist this urge of want out of his body, this man was a stranger he could be a dream invading Akuma or Noah so Allen knew he had to ask polity before making judgement.

_"Hello, Mister who are you and why you in my dream?"_  
The tune still played but the man turned his head to Allen, his eyes a soft gold like that of a Noah, his skin was not that of a Noah his was pale and free from marks of anything related to a Noah, he had the same star mark as Allen and hair longer but similar to Allen's.  
The only thing that stroke Allen's bodily senses was the pure simple smile on the man's face, it made Allen's body want more of the man.

_"Don't you know, my dear self, I am the fourteenth the Noah of music or better yet the Musician, and I live in your conscious ready for the time to kill my dear brother the Earl"_

Allen stared at the Noah, his smile never wavered in his speech, he closed his left eye and whispered a message that Allen knew as 'come close'  
Allen's body reacted to the message, he walked to the Noah, folding one hand out for the fourteenth to reach for, his pale skin of his human hand touching that of the Fourteenth who kissed it and made the young excorist blush.

_"My, My what lovely skin you have, and all those scars, I'll make everyone pay for hurting my precious self"_  
The fourteenth looked at Allen's body,licking his lips slowly as to tease himself and the excorist, he stopped playing the piano, turned himself and felt the boy's chest.  
His hand rose with each breathe, he traced each scar, each little thing making Allen feel squirmish but yet so relaxed.

The fourteenth so much in a trance left himself open for Allen to attack, but instead Allen did attack but only the mouth of the Noah, lips, teeth, tongues fought for dominance over the kiss. Hands held each other something massaging hair, skin and other parts(remember status)  
But Allen felt like he was being pulled away, the kiss grew lighter the passion faded, the eyes of the Noah widened in fear of the boy being pulled away.

_"What's going on Allen, Come back here"_  
Allen heard those words, from the Noah, the fourteenth cared for him? Allen felt his heart tear from the words of the man.

Allen tried to reach again but it was futile, his eyes shot open! Lavi and Kanda stood above him looking down on him.

_"Someone had a good dream"_  
Lavi laughed, as Allen looked down at his lower body.  
_"Pervy Shorty"_  
Allen stared at the two, if only they knew the passionate memory that was made just now. Allen smiled to himself as he heard a familiar tune in his head the tune of the fourteenth the tune of waiting.

**End~**

**Allen: o.O Rei-san why you dead in the corner?**  
**Rei: T^T I killed the pairing, buried it burnt it and probably made it into a pairing that everyone goes EWWW at **

**Kanda: Small people and complexes Rei & Allen: WHERE NOT SMALL JUST YOUR TALLL!!!  
**

**Rei: One last thing, do not judge me only on this chapter!!!**

**Proof reading done my Wisely :)  
**


	3. Science Doesn't Know Everything

**Rei: We are back again but this time we have Lenalee :D**

**Lenalee: Really? Wow I'm honoured. Thank you!**  
**Rei: Don't thank me, thank our lovely volunteer Happy-Has-Been and their OC Hayden Lyle.**

**Wisely: Not fair, how come I have to type this while you chat to everyone?**  
**Rei: Because..it's my service not yours :P**

_**Lenalee x Hayden- Science Doesn't Know All**_

Lenalee strolled the science department of the Black Order, holding in her hands a tray with two mugs of coffee on it. Everyone presumed the two cups of coffee where for her and Komui, but surprisingly they were dead wrong. Instead it was for her favourite scientist Hayden Lyle who always seemed to work over time.

Lenalee walked the over-worked department for her friend, she could not find her friend even though he was quite tall and never usually sat down. She walked to his desk to place down the mugs, seeing the neat work on his desk and pictures and doodles of inventions, recipes and poetry. Wait what poetry!!!

She picked up the piece of paper reading it, to find out it was a memory poem about Science Formulas and here she thought it was a love poem for her, what a big let down. Suddenly her sight went black as two warm hands covered her eyes.

_"Guess who Lenalee?"_  
_"Hi Hayden, shouldn't you be working?"_  
_"Uhhh there's nothing to do really..."_  
The hands left her face as he walked in front of her to take the white mug filled with the delicious liquid. He sniffed the cup and drank a small mouthful, smiling at Lenalee as she observed him do so. Making a warm blush fill his usually pale face.

_"Couldn't you work on some innocence or something, or make a new invention?"_  
Lenalee spoke as she tried to motivate her friend into doing some work instead of playing sneak-a-boo with her everytime she came to bring him coffee.  
_"Well you see, science is difficult it's hard to just come up with new things like Boozah!"_  
Hayden stroked his dark hair, which had become greasy due to sweat and lack of freetime to wash then sipped his coffee again.

_"Hmm maybe I could work on making you some new clothes that could be Dark Matter proof, what you say to being my model for the design a prototype?_"  
Hayden as a quick as lighting began to draw on a handcherief, the design for a Dark-proof clothes for his 'darling' Lenalee.

_"Sure Hayden, you need me to do anything?"_  
_"Uhh I know this might sound weird but I might need you to be in only a tank top and shorts so I can get measure..ments and..stuff"_  
Oblivious to the offer Lenalee skipped out to do her friend the favour of being an almost nude model for clothes that might not even work.

_"Jeez-Louise...I wonder will she ever think of me as more than a friend"_  
_"Nope!"_  
_"Thanks Johnny your a real mood lifter with your bluntness"_  
Hayden glared evilly at Johnny for his comment, if anything he would love someone to say 'yes' to that even it was Lenalee herself that would be the best.

_**25mins into invention:**_  
_"Hayden...do you think maybe one day my brother might allow me to marry?"_  
Hayden half way through measuring Lenalee's height and width of her waist and chest which took several tissues and restraints from Bro-minator(bad Terminator reference)  
_"Uhhh I say he will, why do you ask?_"  
Lenalee looked down at the sea green eyes of her friend, his eyes making contact with hers and setting that feeling in her stomach of little teases eating her nerves.

_"Because..umm..I don't know the science term..for..umm..liking someone more than friends is.."_  
_"You mean love someone?"_  
_"Yeah that I...I...I Love you Hayden..I'm sorry, I know you science guys probably like really smart girls..I'm such a loser..aren't I?"_  
Lenalee began to cry after her outburst making the unexpected scientist to freak out and go 'awwww' at the same time. Holding Lenalee in his arms, he kissed the top of her head.

_"I love you too Lenalee, you don't have to know everything, that's sciences job"_  
Lenalee gave Hayden a small slap on the arm before kissing his lips, soft skin on skin making the two blush.  
_"Science doesn't know all Hayden, if it did..I wouldn't be here"_

The End~

**Komui: WAAAAAHHH LENALEEEE T^T**

**Wisely: I like this pairing ~ Rei: This OC is awesome!!! I support this pairing and this OC!!!**

**Thank you Happy-Has-Been for allowing us to do this fic for you.**  
**Also Wisely and I have facebook XD**

**Also if you don't like this fic we can do your other request or do a re-take**

**Wisely: -_- I wear turbans  
**


	4. Cross x Allen The Art Of Kissing

**Rei: To think I thought this service would be dead :) and it lives thanks to you awesome readers!**  
**Cross: Your full of yourself for a young lass, they come for me only *smokes cigarette***  
**Rei: *puts out cigarette* Shut up Idiot Old-Man, NO SMOKING!**  
**Cross: o.O Wha?**  
**Allen: -__- I don't know these people**

_**ToonyTwilight Request: Cross x Allen, The Art Of Kissing**_

Allen never liked asking his master for lessons, at first when he was ten he thought it was the best thing since General Cross looked mighty awesome and tended to know everything but anything really. But usually every question asked got the same few respondances such as:  
1) I'm shagging someone idiot apprentice.  
2) Don't you see me chatting to X

3) Fuck Off Idiot Apprentice

4) *Flung In The Air*

This is why Allen never asked questions anymore except from people he knew wouldn't fling him ten feet into the air like some poor misforunate rocket.  
But this time it was a crucial moment in which a question had to be asked, a very deadly embarrassing question, that has nothing to do with sex or where babies come from, or even what 2+2 equals too.  
This time it was about...How to Kiss(Cross' Speciality after wooing women and running)

Allen had been asked on a date from Kanda and was afraid of not being able to kiss correctly, since most of the time Allen either headbutted the taller man in the chest, or handshoke him after a few months of trying to make Kanda 'touch' him.

Allen stood outside the big looming doors of his Master's bedroom/office, apparently Cross liked to work in his bedroom since work involved women in his world. The white haired boy knocked on the door of the room, getting no reply so he kicked it till he heard a very very loud BANG from the room.

_"Who the fuck is it, better not be that Betzie from Finance...that was one fuck I want to be drunk for in the future"_  
The overly loud grumbling, came from no other than a naked General Cross who had opened the door to the unexpected Allen who was blushing every shade of red there is.  
_"Oh it's you Idiot Apprentice, you never seen a sex gods penis before?"_  
Cross smiled smugly at the poor white haired boy who did not really want to see his master's penis at 9am.

_"Ummm ma..master..could you...umm. help..me..with...something?"_  
Allen tried to use his innocence as a blockage for the sight of the naked General, who apparently seemed to like the breeze the open door gave him.**(Did I mention I was a perv)**  
_"Huh..what is it, better make it quick, I'm expecting Susie from Science to come in thirty minutes"_

Cross opened the door to allow Allen to enter the room,the room smelled of pure sweat and smoke and some other fragances that should not be named. Allen entered the room, seeing nothing but a very messy bed and a desk with a few papers on it and a chair covered with Cross' clothes.  
"Take a seat, your making my paradise look filthy, dumbass"

_"Sorry, umm by any chance could you..maybe..put some..pants on master"_  
Allen kept his head down and covered it in case his master decided to throw something at him for his request, but instead Cross decided to cover himself with the cover of the bed.  
"What you want, brat"  
_"Ummm...I need to know how..to...um..kiss, can..you teach me..?"_

Allen's cute face turned dark red as his master looked at him with little shock, a smirk making it's way across his face like that of a cat when seeing milk. Cross approached Allen who sat on his clothed chair.  
The amber-brown eyes staring at the mix eyes of Allen's, licking Allen's lips, nipping the bottom lip and making the young man gasp, making an entrance for the General's strong tongue, that took the entrance freely. The tongue massaged Allen's making the young boy blush and moan and respond to the movements of his master's.  
The General, taking the tour of Allen's mouth, and making his hands travel the boys body softly, before cutting the kiss at the end. Leaving only a panting Allen and a salvia trail.

"There you go, Allen now kindly get the fuck out"  
_"Okay...thank you"_  
Allen left the room in a hurry, running to Kanda, to kiss him, but was greeted instead with a punch in the face for trying to 'dominate the dominator"

**End~**

**Rei: Wow butchering things can be an art!**  
**Cross: If so your an artist **

**Wisely: Yup, she is **

**Rei: HEH!!!!**

**Review, Rate and Remember Request  
**


	5. Lavi x Tory x Allen After 2am

**Rei: This request is brought to you by Squirrels Nature Speed Bump!**  
**Okay really it's brought to you by our lovely volunteer SakuraFurude with her OC Tory**

**Warning: If I do something stupid you can't sue me but you can sue General Cross!!**

_**Lavi x Tory x Allen : Nothing good happens after 2am ~ How I Met your Mother(quote is from)**_

The Order always held very big Christmas parties, too huge for Tory's liking since many people wore fancy clothes and girls wore too long dresses where she would rather, wear her sparrow jacket and loose paths if allowed. But apparently not, she had been ordered by Komui to dress 'fully lady-like'  
Her reply when first told this was 'How come Kanda doesn't have to wear a dress?' but lather she learned that it was a good thing..how that's a different story but for now it's the lovely tale of how she would end up being with two guys in one night.

Tory, stood against the pillar of the hall in which the party was held, her lovely dark dress hiding all the scars of battle, but exposed more of her chest that she wished it didn't and also hid the fact that she was taller than most of her fellow officers While drinking her glass of fresh juice, she spotted her old work partner Lavi, for a few years she use to work with him in missions, and was also the first man she had kissed properly. Lavi waved at her bringing his white haired companion slash partner with him.

"I tweetie, how you been? Bet your missing me?"  
Lavi lifting Tory's free hand to kiss it, but earned a smack in it's place for the 'Tweetie' She hated his bird names, she shouldn't have told him what it meant. But that's why heinesight is a beautiful thing.

"uhh sorry, keep forgetting you hate those names..Allen you met Tory before right? She's the soon to be General"  
Allen shoke hands with Tory, having met her before by accident, this accident was the walking into her room while she was getting dressed from a shower and she so happened to be drying her waist line. "Hi..I'm Allen Walker"  
"I'm Tory the girl you walked in on, last week"

Allen blushed at the comment making Lavi spit his drink out, on the unlucky Tory, her black dress now smelt of cheap french wine that was got a discount due to Cross' debt to the Order.

"Oh Jeez, Tory let us help you clean up, I'm sorry for that"  
Lavi grabbing her hand unexpectily, making the girl swirl to his movements, in which Allen caught her so she wouldn't fall on her ass, after all she didn't need anymore disasters especially at 2am.

Lavi and Allen brought her to the nearest bathroom, wear Allen and Lavi both handed her articules of clothing to cover herself with till she got to her room.  
"You decent Tweetie-chan?"  
"Lavi, uhh I don't thinks she likes you calling her that?"  
"She use to love it in bed"  
"Whattt?! you slept with her?!"

The door of the bathroom opened, with Tory staring angerily at the two.  
"You too are so immature, you ruin my dress and your talking about sex"  
Her anger made her look cute in the eyes of the boys, usually she held a very strong poker face but this time she looked quite amusing to them.  
"Awww where sorry how can we make it up to you?"  
Tory smiled, she had always been a secret lover of making boys do things her way, and liking both men this could led to an awesome time.

"I want you, Allen to rub my back and you Lavi to kiss me while he's doing it"  
The two stared at each other, what had they got themselves into? The night was spent with make-outs and massages and a few things led to another, at one point, hands where touching hands and skin was touching other skin in different places.

Of course when the sun began to peek in the morning, Kanda decided to get his sparring partner but was shocked at the discovery of a naked Lavi and Allen covered in face graffitti and a singing Tory in the bathroom.

"This is why things shouldn't be done after 2am"  
Kanda muttered as he kicked the sleeping shit out of the two excorists snuggling in the bed, dreaming of the night previous with Tory

**End~**

**Okay 1) I just made an OC OOC!!! Sorry Sakura-san **

**2) I made Kanda OC**

**3) I saw a squirrel!!!**!!


	6. Jasdevi x Chike SexEd Goes Haywire

**Rei: Wooott, you guys are awesome, I like to thank you for your reviews and requests and also your kindness and patience.**

**Jasdevi: I wonder how you can stand this shit *reads fics and reviews* Hey we are requested before TYKI!**  
**We love you xXDeath-N'-HellXx!!**

**Rei: So much for allowing tha owner to introduce our newest request from xXDeath-N'-HellXx**

_**Jasdevi x Chike: Sex-Ed Goes Haywire**_

_"Jas-Devi, come out come out where ever you are you drag fucking queen!?"_  
At six in the morning the loud, crude calling was heard from the corridors of the mansion in which a young teenage Noah Chike was yelling for her best friend and partial enemy due to him stealing her lovely eyeliner pencil that cost her an arm of an exorcist no really it did.

Chike, ran through the corridors, breaking doors into nothing to find the bonding theiving Noah. Each door held a weird sight, Tyki shaving, Road kissing an Allen voodoo doll, and aha- Jasdevi reading...what???

Chike stormed over to the reading Noah, his eyes focused on the big book, usually her friend and secret crush never read books except DragonBallz but this book so happened to be different, there was labels, familiar.

Chike leaned over her uni-colured haired friend, her head resting on his shoulder as she looked at the pictures, in a flash she realised it was a book about sexual reproduction..the PERVERT!!!

_"You stealing pervy bastard, why you reading about sexual reproduction for, you trying to have sex with some unexpecting whore?!"_

Jasdevi's eyes opened with pure shock, and he let out what Chike thought to be a feminine scream from him kinda like when he drank the blood that time. He slammed the book on his hand by accident swearing after the impact of the heavy book on his hand.

_"You stupid bitch, look what you made me do, my fucking hand hurts now?!"_  
Jasdevi scolded, flipping some of his long locks out os his face, showing the usual handsome face of his Debitto self while flaunting his Jadero personailty and Chike wondered how it wasn't hard to pick on him.

Chike glared at the Noah, although he threw tantrums like a ten year old she still found it sorta cute, but still why would the noah want to know of sex for.  
_"You never answered my question, Franny-The-Tranny"_

_"None of your business, stupid bitch, you want me to rape you?"_  
_"Try Me Numbnuts bet you don't know what rape is!"_  
_"I do too"_  
_"Nu-uh then why where reading about it?"_  
_"uhh..because..I can, so there"_  
With that Jasdevi stuck his tongue out, teasing the young Noah female, if he wasn't her best friend she would beat him up for it, even with that she could beat him up anyway.

_"uhhh Chike..you know I never went to school right?"_  
_"I figured, I thought you where just retareded aswell as uneducated like myself not with the retarded part though"_  
Jasdevi sweatdropped, he hated long answeres to short questions, there was no need for the definition when you have the word.

_"So can you teach me about..sexual reproduction?"_  
Chike face shown a tint of a light pink from the unusal question, most guys ask for dates, her number, her horoscope, to play games, not ask bout reproduction.  
_"Umm, I guess...why don't we make Tyki teach us?"_  
_"Sounds fun hehe"_  
The smile of mischief shown on their faces as they toodled off to find the poor teacher Tyki Mikk who like Jasdevi didn't go to school but was apparently a genius on sex..for some reason (Bow-chika-bow-wow)

**_"TYKI- WE WANT YOU TO TEACH US SEX!!!!!"_**  
Tyki spat his Koi across the room when that outburst was made by both Chike and Jasdevi who where dressed in school uniforms with fake glasses and notepads and pencils like an average human student at school.

_"Uh-huh, do you to know how wrong that sounds, I'm not going to teach you how to have sex, just go do each other it goes with the flow"_  
Tyki cleaned the mess of spat koi as the two stared at him in disgust and shock at his reply to their 'nice' request to learn about sex.

_"We don't wanna fuck each other, dumbass Tyki, we wanna know of it?"_  
Chike spoke as she gave Tyki the finger for his refusal, she hated being said no to, and like Jasdevi hated long answers for short questions.

_"Okay, sex is when a man sticks his--"_  
_"Chike, I'm board wanna play kiss-chase with me"_  
_"Sure, just no tounge this time"_  
The two left holding off each other, leaving a shocked Tyki to clean a messy table and reading a note on the table saying:

Jasdevi + Chike = Tyki Tormenting Friends 4eva

**End~**

**Jasdevi: What did you do with me?!? How there you call me a Tranny!**  
**Rei: *brushing Jasdevi hair* Nuthin *whistles***  
**Tyki: No more Sex-Ed people *smokes***  
**Rei: NO SMOKING!!**!!


	7. Komui x Lavi Paper Bundles

**Rei: *eating cheese cake* **

**Komui: Due to..Rei eating cake I have to give the thank you to all readers for their reviews we have reached 13!!**  
**Lavi: Also today's pairing is Komui and myself, strange yes but we have been forced to by the laws of our contract!**

**Warning This Request Is Brought To You By: Crack By Happy-Has-Been, Please Enjoy**-

_**Komui x Lavi: Paper Bundles**_

The sunshine, invaded the silk curtains casting a light into the office, of Komui Lee. The young scientist opened his eyes, his head stuck to the desk due to a coffee spillage from his accident over Reever saying 'Lenalee was pregent' when really it was 'Lenalee has presents' Due to this he had, a row with his darling sister and feeling like shit decided to sleep in his office as punishment for raising his voice at her.

_"Uhh..she probably hates me for yelling at her like that, my poor baby sister, must think I'm a monster"_  
Komui wiped his eyes, from the forming tears, he had always been sensitive even though he liked to play the allergy card as much as the next guy ***cough at Tyki***  
Komui wiping the desk before writing up new missions, and within his depression began the most unusual thing- cleaning.

_"Lavi, can you do me a favour? Can you go check on my brother, he hasn't come out all day and I have to talk to Allen about something privately"_  
Lenalee asked the napping apprentice, the favour with her winning smile and her short new hairstyle that made Lady Gaga's bob cut seem unsexy. Her eyes twinkled, and using her womanly charms had won over Lavi's doubts on doing such a mission as to check on Komui.

_"Fine, but you owe me"_  
_"Okay, thank you Lavi"_  
Lavi picking up one of his books, began to walk to Komui's office. As he approached the room nearer and nearer he smelt sweet scents, of furniture cleanser, candle fragance, and Coffee beans. The Cleanser was the thing that made Lavi's heart beat irrgerluarly fast, something was wrong, deathly wrong! Maybe a cleaning Akuma had invaded or maybe a robot went haywire!!

_"Hammer Grow!"_  
Lavi making his hammer grow, ran to the oak doors of Komui's room, smashing it down quicker than Allen eating a five course meal in ten 's good eye, opened widely to the sight in front of him. Komui was in the middle of the floor, sorting papers into bundles, labelled Allen, Kanda and Lavi. This was weird, usually Komui **NEVER** cleaned and two bundles had, his name and the others too.

"_Umm Komui..what you doing?"_  
Komui completely focused on his papers did not pay anyway pass to the young man, instead sorted out bundles while, muttering things to himself.  
"What's with the bundles, deciding the cons of all of us or something?"

"No, No Lavi it's a bundle of who I like more"  
Lavi's heart fell as he only saw too sheets with his name on it, where as Allen and Kanda had a good stack of about fifty each. Lavi never liked to admit to liking men, but he had always held a soft spot for Komui and even had a few fantasies of the man himself.

_"Oh, I see..should I leave you be..?"_  
Komui noticing the hurt tone in the young red head looked up, meeting the eye of the apprentice Bookman, the pain he saw in them stroke a cord he usually had for Lenalee, the cord that twangs when something bad has been done, and he wants to fix it so much.

"What's wrong Lavi, has Kanda done something to you, anything I can fix?"  
Lavi shoke his head, trying to hold back on an outburst of tears, he didn't want to be seen as weak especially in front of Komui and he didn't want to be regected in case Komui didn't feel anything for him.

"You don't seem to like..me..have I done something, to make you dislike me?"  
Komui widened his eyes, hearing Lavi ask him that felt like being asked if he hated Lenalee, it hurt to think that he thought this, but when he looked at the two sheets below him, he realised where the young Bookman, came up with the conclusion.

"No, no you see, your bundle as you might see is, the one that's around me, it's a bit big I most admit but that's what happens when you drink coffee and daydream of things you care about"

Lavi and Komui looked at each other, both giving each other a smile, a smile and a telepathic message of 'I like you' & 'I like you too'

"I better tell Lenalee your okay, or she might think I didn't check"  
"Oh could you tell her I'm sorry for my behaviour and for accusing her of being you know..pregnant"  
Lavi smiled, scracthing the back of his crimson hair, his smile turning a bit goofy with a blush on his face.

"Uhhh she is pregnant, but I forgot if it was Allen, or Kanda who's the dad"  
"WHHHAAAAA LENALEEEEEEE NOOOOOO"

**The End~**

**The comical crack of this pairing, I apologize for it sucking T^T**

**Tyki: I do not cry, I have allergies to trauma fics okay?!**

**Rei: Sure that's why you blumbered through Titanic  
**


	8. Komui x Yami Balance

**Allen: Before we begin, Rei would like to apologize for the delay on the requests.**  
**Rei: *Hiding behind Cross***  
**Allen: =.= Komui x Yami for komuigirl!**

**Komui x Yami: Balancing You**

Yami stared at her plate, Jerry must be having a day off, because there was vegetables on her plate, and they were shaped weird. Who the hell put cabbage on her plate, if anything who made the fucking meal full stop!.  
She glared at it evilly, being in the company of Komui she had to pretend to enjoy the food, or he would whinge the WHOLE day about her being a finicky eater which wasn't her fault, it was her mother's fault, for what reason no one knows since Yami won't share that info to anyone even herself.

"Yami-chan you haven't touched your food, you okay?"  
Yami's dark blue eyes, stopped focusing on the weird shaped, cabbage and onto the speaker who happened to be Komui. He held a tray in his hands which contained a muffin and some coffee, right know that muffin looked great but Yami knew that fighting with Komui over food was like fighting with Allen over eating.

"My cabbage is messed up, and I think it's plotting against me since it knows I don't like it!"  
Every person other than Komui sweatdropped to her reply to the question, she always had crazy answers to things. Especially to things that needed plain answers. Komui always thought her imagentive and sarcastic answers as being humureous, which always made him chuckle.

"Well we can't have the cabbage doing that to you, Yami-chan so I'll pay for you to get something else maybe some of that hot red thai curry."  
Now that was a delightful thing to say, in a matter of seconds, the crazyish girl had swiped his wallet and had already bought herself the curry. Everyone alway forgot she was quick to react to things, but they did know that her getting the curry to the table was going to be a bitch, since she did have the worse case of being a klutz.

Everyone watched as she tried to balance the bowl of curry, a glass of water and a muffin on her tray, she held the tray but it wobbled as she walked and she swayed side to side in fear of dropping the tray and causing another mess, like she usually did.

She had made it most of the way only making the water spill a little, which was a big achievement till the worse thing happened, her annoying brother decided to get up and 'accidentally' bump into her making her curry dish spill all over the poor misfortunate Komui, who's white uniform was orange from the sauce, and that sauce always stained quickly.

This is why she hated her brother alot, he always made her do stupid things to people she liked.  
"Yami you klutz look what you did to Komui, you ruined his uniform"  
If looks could kill, her brother would have his brain blown right now, but she knew that killing her brother would cause a bigger mess to clean up so she was to leave that to maybe lather.

"I'm sorry Komui, I'm such a klutz"  
"It's okay Yami-chan, are you okay, you didn't get anything spilt on you did you?"  
Komui checked her for any sauce, or burns, she had some sauce on her chest where her necklace was lying on. Komui using his cloth, dapped at the spot, making everyone in the room gasp as he was rubbing the stain.

Yami started to wipe Komui's face, cleaning the sauce, and licking it off her fingers, it tasted really good and spicy with a hint of after shave. The two where not paying attention to the audience they had as they cleaned each other form the messy curry.

"Uhhh brother, why you rubbing Yami's boobs for?"  
This put a stop to everything as Komui looked shocked to see his baby sister watching him 'clean' his friend from the Red-Thai sauce. A blush crept on his face as he noticed his hands where indeed on his friend's breasts.

"Yami! Balancing! Curry! Boobs!"  
This was probably the worse way for Komui to explain things in an embarrassed state, if this was modern day stuff this would be considered the worse excuse for rubbing boobs after 'she had a pain there'  
"Ohhh So that's why you made her the cabbage dish so she would get the curry, and when she spilt it you would have a reason to talk to her, why didn't you just ask her out brother?"

Yami looked at her friend, he wanted to talk to her, about going out? Yami face went a bright red to match her hair. "Why didn't you just ask me out, Komui, not that the curry cleaning was a bad tactic but it's something General Cross would do"

Komui didn't know how to reply to this, instead someone else decided to do it for the two of them, this person was Reever who 'pushed' Komui into Yami forcing a curry peak on the lips.

"See, the curry tactic works, idiot apprentice"  
Cross yelled across the cafetaria before dashing out of the joint. Leaving everyone to stare at the couple again.

**The End~**

**Allen: Master is an idiot Cross: What you call me?**  
**Allen: Nothing....idiot Komui: *writes other tactics***


	9. Cross x Komui Blood Stained Carpets

**Rei: Warning this fanfic will be a bit of a sad one This request is brough to you by Suishou Yume. She actually pointed a good fact there is lact of this following pairing grrr to you fans!**

**Cross x Komui: Blood Stained Carpets**

Marion Cross, sat on his window ledge, the cooling glass on his back, the sun seeping in and painting the floor the shades of twlight as his red wine shone in his glass like blood. But Cross was not in his usual good mood, that involved him having company with him preferably female or even his true love of Komui.

You see, Cross had always been frightened by commitment, when dating he always felt the need to run, the need to hide from it, he always feared he was never good enough for his partners, or that they were never good enough for him. He came up with this analyses all by himself when he had made the mistake on running out on Komui the previous time they dated, this is how he screwed his true relationship up.

He sat there thing of the younger man, he remembered, returning from the Ark the face that Komui had to see him, it contained pain, regret and lastly love. This is why he wanted to run but when Lenalee hugged him and requested him to stay, it wasn't just because she was cute but he saw everything of Komui in her, the same face he gave him the night he left Komui in the bed and was about to never return, from the agrument. HeartBreak.

Cross remebers that agruement, the words exchanged by him and his love.  
"Everything you love will shatter Marion"  
"Don't Call Me Marion, idiot fucker, I only fucked you because you looked so fucking feminine"  
"You want to leave, then GO! Just Leave General Cross!"  
"Komui...does this mean we are over...?"  
As Cross walked to the door, each step he took he crumbled. He turned to face his dark haired lover who was crying in anger and heartbreak, the answer was there in plain view, everything had fallen apart just because he had to be scared.  
"I'm sorry..Komui"  
The door clicked shut, leaving Komui to cry into the blankets and for Cross to lean on the door one single tear ran down his whole face and driped onto the carpet.

Cross taking a sip from his drink, how he wished to fix that mess, be back in the bed with Komui, the nights of endless pleasure and the mornings of hangovers and coffee filled cups and a lovely head massage or the ponytails for the vomiting into the toliet.  
Cross ran his hand through his hair as he looked out the window, the view was beautiful, the sun was like an orange glowing ball painting the clouds a shade of lavender and strands of orange.  
How he wished for, Komui to sit in his lap and enjoy it with him, even if he did try to explain it as a huge ball of gas and pollution.

The thoughts where intrupted by the knocking on the door, Cross glared at it, the knocks where loud and gave the vive of being a threat, over the years Cross knew how to tell these things. He took his gun out of it's holster, and swaggered to the door. He opened it slowly, seeing the person who had knocked on his door, it was no other than Leverier.

"What do you want, I told you, I'm not going to explain the 14th to you or Allen"  
Cross eyed the man with intent, something was wrong, but he didn't know exactly what, he had never trusted Leverier in all his years of practise for excorists.  
"Actually This has to do with your final mission"  
Before, Cross could question anything, he was met with his end, the loud bang of a gun's fire. Cross' body hit the floor, his last sight was Leverier smirking over him, talking about nonsenese of the 14th. Cross' eyes began to dim, the shot had done to much damage to his heart. He wanted so badly to tell Komui, he was sorry, that he loved him dearly, but he knew he didn't have a chance now. The world around him became dim as the last thing he thought of was an image of Komui and him sitting on a hill watching the sunset. The blood stained the window and carpet after Leverier had fixed his body and left the room.

Komui was in his office at the time, he was told the news, Cross was dead but no body was found, the world of Komui Lee's crumbled apart, he walked into his lovers room, seeing the blood stained carpet, and the blood stained window, the view of the dying twilight was there too. Komui sat on the floor, crying bitterly as he touched his lover's blood, it still felt warm, from the sun's previous heat, the love of his life was offically gone now. Never to return from an Ark like a hero, all that remained was a glass of blood red wine and blood stained carpets of a love betrayed.

**The End~**

** Wisley: You suck at sad fics**

** Rei: T^T it's hard you know.**  
**Cross: I'm NOT DEAD IM IN A BROTHEL IN LONDON!**


End file.
